baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
October 18
1900s-1960s * 1910 - The Philadelphia Athletics pounded the Chicago Cubs 9–3 for a 2-0 lead in the World Series. Eddie Collins collected three hits, including two doubles and two stolen bases. * 1950 - Connie Mack, at age 87, retired as manager of the Philadelphia Athletics after 50 years, and Jimmy Dykes was named to replace him. Mack, together with Ben Shibe, founded the Athletics in 1901. *1955 - Ralph Kiner announces his retirement. The future Hall of Famer, who slumped to 18 home runs and a .243 average this year, leaves the game with 369 home runs in 10 seasons. * 1960 - Instituting a mandatory retirement age of 65, New York Yankees co-owners Dan Topping and Del Webb relieve manager Casey Stengel. He posted a 1,149-696 record for the Yankees, including 10 American League pennants and seven World Championships. * 1967 - The American League owners grant Charlie Finley permission to move the Kansas City Athletics to Oakland, California, in time for the start of the 1968 season. Kansas City is promised a new team by 1971, but when Senator Stuart Symington and Kansas City Mayor Ilus Davis threaten action against the move, AL President Joe Cronin reopens talks, the expansion deadline is moved forward to 1969, and awards new franchises to Kansas City and Seattle. 1970s-1990s * 1972 - The Cincinnati Reds defeat the Oakland Athletics, 1–0, in Game Three of the World Series. Cincinnati win despite some successful strategy by the Athletics. In the eighth inning, with runners at second and third, Oakland manager Dick Williams apparently calls for Rollie Fingers to intentionally walk Johnny Bench, only to have Fingers whistle a third strike past the confused Reds catcher. Pitcher Blue Moon Odom strikes out 11 Reds, but Jack Billingham is the winner as the Reds win their first game of the Series. * 1973 - New York Mets Jerry Koosman and Tug McGraw combined to pitch a three-hit 2–0 shutout against the Oakland Athletics and take 3-2 lead in the World Series . * 1977 - Reggie Jackson became known as “Mr. October” when he hit three consecutive home runs in Game Six of the World Series. Jackson led the Yankees to an 8–4 victory and the World Championship over the Los Angeles Dodgers. Jackson's three shots came on the first pitch off Burt Hooton, Elías Sosa and Charlie Hough. He drove in five runs and earned Series MVP honors. * 1988 - Mark McGwire's home run off Jay Howell in the bottom of the ninth inning gives Oakland a 2–1 victory over the Dodgers in Game Three of the World Series . * 1992 - Ed Sprague's two-run home run in the ninth inning off Jeff Reardon in Game Two gives Toronto a 5–4 win over Atlanta and evens the World Series . * 1997 - The first World Series game ever played in Florida belongs to the Marlins. Moisés Alou and Charles Johnson hit back-to-back home runs against Cleveland's Orel Hershiser to make a 7–4 winner of Liván Hernández in Game One. 2000s * 2001 - Larry Dierker, who left the Houston Astros' broadcast booth to take over the dugout duties as the team's manager in 1997, resigns despite tying the Cardinals for the best record in the National League (93-69) and winning the Central Division. The team failed to win a playoff series in his five-year tenure going 2-12 in post season action. Ovverall, Dierker posted a 448-362 record for a .553 WP and won four NL divisional titles. *2004 - After five hours, 49 minutes and 471 pitches, the Boston Red Sox outlasts the Yankees, 5–4, in Game Four of the American League Championship Series. Boston’s DH David Ortiz, who is the first player in baseball history to hit two walk-off home runs in during the postseason, ends the longest game in ALCS series history at 1:22 a.m. with a two-out single into center field scoring Johnny Damon from second base in the 14th inning at Fenway Park. Births *1848 - Candy Cummings, Hall of Fame pitcher (d. 1924) *1859 - Cliff Carroll, outfielder pioneer (d. 1923) *1863 - Walt Wilmot, outfielder pioneer (d. 1929) *1875 - Joe Delahanty, outfielder (d. 1936) *1881 - Hans Lobert, player and manager (d. 1968) *1913 - Roy Cullenbine, All--Star outfielder (d. 1991) *1931 - Andy Carey, infielder *1938 - Bobby Knoop, All-Star infielder *1942 - Willie Horton, All-Star outfielder *1949 - Ed Farmer, All-Star pitcher *1949 - George Hendrick, All-Star outfielder *1951 - Andy Hassler, pitcher *1952 - Jerry Royster, player and manager *1961 - Alan Mills, pitcher *1970 - Doug Mirabelli, catcher *1975 - Alex Cora, infielder *1976 - Michael Tejera, pitcher Deaths *1934 - Guy Morton, pitcher (b. 1893) *1983 - Willie Jones, All-Star infielder (b. 1925) *1990 - Nick Etten, All-Star outfielder (b. 1913) *2001 - Ferris Fain, All-Star outfielder (b. 1921) *2005 - Bill King, broadcaster (b. 1927)